ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kookaijunoh Hirasaka
Kai Sagara is a shinobi from the Sagara clan and living in Konoha for the second time. She and her family are currently having tabs kept on them for fear of potential treason. Background Information Kookaijunoh "Kai" Sagara was born to a single mother. While her father had been lost as a casualty to the dangerous lifestyle of shinobi in Kumo, her mother was more homebound and relocated to work as a private bookkeeper to the owner of a local apothecary. For the first decade of her life, Kai would grow up playing in the pharmaceutical gardens, learning her studies through the kind souls that ran the apothecary and earned her keep by restoring old books and refurbishing scrolls in various libraries. Upon reaching her ninth year, she enrolled in the academy for shinobi. It was neither out of want nor necessity, but rather just routine. It was to be expected from most children almost as naturally as the gift of ninjutsu would come to most of them. Though her clan's infamous Kekkei genkai never came to her. Though only a few months into her studies, she and her mother would relocate farther south and it was in Konoha that she would continue her learning. '' '' In a ploy to ascend the ranks of society, her clan would pledge allegiance to the Fuma clan, following them to the new village of Kogakure. However, when things started to go sour, they immediately defected and strayed back to Konoha. Though for such feeble loyalty and transparent plastic behavior, the Sagara clan as a whole is now being watched and monitored. Armed with only one special technique and a few other tricks of the medical trade, Kai has spent the past three years in this new place with little contact with her peers. As adolescence and puberty have come, gone and taken their tolls on her mind and body, she is only now just taking her first steps into this new chapter of her life. Personality & Behavior Having spent more than half her life living in the quiet atmosphere of a library or an apothecary, Kai is naturally very quiet herself. Of course, while she is silent by nature, her personality is anything but. Before the untimely departure for Konoha, Kogakure and then Konoha again, one of her favorite hobbies is taking things apart and seeing how they function, and then putting them back together. This little hobby in itself has taught her a thing or two of how to make due with little and turn it into a lot. At times though, she can fall extremely timid, especially when in the presence of a noisy crowd, which is a stark contrast to the near silence of her erstwhile hometown. To many people, she is often referred to as eccentric and or creepy, due in part because of her constantly wearing a hood and her innate ability to pick things up to examine. On a good day though, she can become talkative about random things, and on others, she'll have her nose in a book. You never know with this one. Appearance 486502750bdbf32210fea193bf0fadf8--comic-games-fire-emblem-fates.jpg Long dark hair, and often dressed in a random assortment of clothes, Kai is almost always seen wearing a yellow hooded cloak with her face concealed and only takes her hood down for meals or in private. Abilities Coming from a village that was well regarded for its talent in ninjutsu, Kai is no exception. While only armed with a single technique, she has the ability to convert her chakra into paper form and manifest it in a number of ways. It was one of the only techniques she learned in depth during her time at the academy after showcasing her flair for origami and bookbinding. At this point in time, Kai is only able to manipulate paper shapes with just her hands, and has great enough creativity to conjure the paper into varying sizes from the rest of her body. However, for all the creative things she can do with her paper abilities, she is pretty vulnerable to both fire and water and often has to be cautious of such techniques when used against her. What she excels at in ninjutsu, she currently lacks in other combative attributes and is gradually learning to hone them. Databook Library Casual *An awkward but insightful lunch Fights *Spar with Gin Missions * Story-Line *Meat and Greet Training *Spy Kids Vol. 1 *Team Tomomi's first train meet * Approved by: Dakotti (talk) 13:51, October 15, 2018 (UTC)